1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to air conditioning systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to methods and systems for controlling air conditioning systems having a free-cooling mode and a cooling mode.
2. Description of Related Art
During the typical operation of air conditioning systems, the system is run in a cooling mode wherein energy is expended by operating a compressor. The compressor to compresses and circulates a refrigerant to chill or condition a working fluid, such as air or other secondary loop fluid (e.g., chilled water or glycol), in a known manner. The conditioned working fluid can then be used in a refrigerator, a freezer, a building, an automobile, and other spaces with climate controlled environment.
However, when the outside ambient temperature is low, there exists the possibility that the outside ambient air itself may be utilized to provide cooling to the working fluid without engaging the compressor. When the outside ambient air is used by an air conditioning system to condition the working fluid, the system is referred to as operating in a free-cooling mode.
As noted above, traditionally, even when the ambient outside air temperature is low, the air conditioning system is run in the cooling mode. Running in cooling mode under such conditions provides a low efficiency means of conditioning the working fluid. In contrast, running the air conditioning system under such conditions in a free-cooling mode is more efficient. In the free-cooling mode, one or more ventilated heat exchangers and pumps are activated so that the refrigerant is circulated by the pumps and is cooled by the outside ambient air. In this manner, the refrigerant, cooled by the outside ambient air, can be used to cool the working fluid without the need for the low efficiency compressor.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for methods and systems that improve the efficiency of air conditioning systems having a free cooling mode.